Against The Rising Strength
by Spazzerz
Summary: A scripture that holds a curse for its first two readers has been read...*R/R*


**Against The Rising Strength**

****

Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters.**** Sadly…**

~Spazzerz~

                Harry walked along the Great Halls isles and out its great oak doors. Walking along the inside wall of the hall that led up towards the Gryffindor Tower. The beams of sunlight shone through the windows making the moment seem tranquil; Harry wished this moment could last forever. His days seemed to be tainted with the thought of the prophecy; feeling as though his days were numbered until the final battle. He still grieved the loss of his godfather, Sirius, and that fateful day. That day had been burned into his memory – to stay there for the rest of his life, for him never to forget. Many times had he tried to rid himself of the memory but it only came back more vivid than ever. 

                Harry decided to think about something else other than Sirius; Ron and Hermione was the only thing he could ponder about at this time. Sometime during the summer they had decided to start dating and became a couple, it's been five months since Hermione first said 'Yes' to Ron's offer. Personally, Harry thought it was a great match; their personalities were so different but that made it seem even more right. Harry wished sometimes that he hadn't messed things up with Cho, but that was in the past now. He had to admit that he was trying harder to find a girlfriend – he felt left out sometimes, for it seemed that everyone was paired up with someone this year and that Harry was the only one who wasn't. 

                "Golden Chocolate Frogs." Harry spoke automatically to the Fat Lady's portrait, the lady in the picture smiled and the portrait swung open. Harry stumbled into the Gryffindor common room, stopping with his foot suspended in mid-air. A vanilla colored envelope lay on the ground before Harry; he picked it up looking on each side of it. No name resided anywhere; Harry didn't know if he should open it or turn it in to Professor McGonagall. 

                 Curiosity took hold of Harry; his fingers worked the metal latch at the top until the flap popped up. Inside was a snow white piece of parchment with a gold border and lettering.

 "_Truth…you think you know the meaning of the word truth? People are tainted with lies; no truth is anywhere to be found. Curses…you think curses aren't real? You better start believing in them, prepare yourself – but now it is destiny that two paths will be intertwined to fight side by side against the darkness. Lies become truths, but the curse still remains a burden on the shoulders of the two who are The __Chosen__. To the first two to read this scripture, you have been forewarned of your future path."_

Harry read it to himself in a whisper. He peered down at the bottom of the parchment where his named lay, written in red ink. A name was a top of his in the same red letters, _Mel Rose. She was a fellow sixth year but she was in Ravenclaw; the Sorting Hat took a long while deciding between Ravenclaw and Gryffindor. The same had happened with Hermione but the turn out was the opposite. Mel was friends with Cho; this was going to make it difficult for Harry to ask Mel about the scripture. Harry thought for a minute then decided that he would catch Mel before she went to a Ravenclaw Quidditch practice; she was their new Chaser and a very skilled one. She made people ask each other why she hadn't tried out years before bringing hope to the Ravenclaw house that they had a shot at the Quidditch cup trophy. _

                Gryffindors of all years started filling into the common room, done with breakfast and ready for the days first class. Harry stuffed the parchment back into the envelope, hiding it in his robes as he made his way up the boys' dormitory stairs. Harry quickly placed the envelope under his mattress, casually not as to attract any unwanted attention. Seamus was in the room, but his back was to Harry and Neville was busy searching for his new robe. Harry grabbed his potions books then turned walking down the boys' dormitory stairs and out of the Gryffindor common room. He would think about the parchment after his most hated class, potions with Professor Snape. Harry was going to need all of his concentration for the potion that Snape was going to assign and Harry didn't want Snape to 'clean-up' Harry's potion before he was finished like a great many times before. 

Thanks tonz for reading my story! Please, please, please ****REVIEW** **before you exit this page…PLEASE! Thanks again!

~Spazzerz~

**P.S. I am waiting for those review e-mails to pop up in my mail box but none have shown up so far…hurry!**


End file.
